The Dolphin of the Ocean/Trailer Transcripts
Here is trailer transcripts for the Dolphin of the Ocean. Promo * (Shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) * Announcer: Coming only to theaters This summer. * (We see an ocean, the dolphin jumps out of water) * Bradley Steven Perry: Hi, I'm Bradley. You Know Me from Good Luck Charlie on the Disney Channel. So Why am I Here in the beach? I'm going to Introduce someone swan in the ocean. Disney's The Dolphin of the Ocean. I'm going to show you inspired by The Pacific ocean. * (Cuts to studio; we see Max Keane creating Danny) * Bradley Steven Perry: Disney animator Max Keane was giving a task of difficult of coming up of the take on Danny. * Max Keane: I've been watching the dolphin squirting and jumping. Danny is kind of a having this bravely and kind of a dolphin. * Bradley Steven Perry: Danny look like a dolphin, but he didn't start out this way. * (We see Danny's mother, Kathy with her baby behind her) * Bradley Steven Perry: In Disney's The Dolphin of the Ocean. The story begins when he's a baby. * Kathy: My Little Danny. * (Here I Am by Sound of Contact begins to play) * Kathy: Let me Tell you what my mother and I talk about it. * Danny: We'll always be together. * Danny swam through rocks. * Danny: (Panting) * Kathy: You could've been killed. * Danny: I'll be a king like Dad. * (Cuts to recording studio; Sound of Contact performed a song called Growing Up.) * Danny: (Follows Chloe) * Bradley Steven Perry: Danny finds his best friend is Chloe. * Chloe: I think we lost 'em * Danny: We're the Geniuses. * (Cuts to recording booth, Mia Talerico voices young Chloe) * Chloe: It was My Idea. * Danny: Whoa. * Samuel: Hey, Get off Me. * Bradley Steven Perry: They also team up the seal named Samuel. * (Cuts to recording booth, Sammy Strong's brother, Aden Strong voices young Samuel) * Samuel: I Wonder There's a Stranger in there. * Bonzo: Get Them. * Bonzo, Gego and Anchor chase them. * Bradley Steven Perry: That's just the beginning. Danny becomes the king of the ocean. Everything changes but a beautiful dolphin appears of the sea * Debbie: (Screams) * Danny: (Swam to rescue her from seagulls) * Announcer: To Be Continued... * Bradley Steven Perry: So What Happens to our ocean hero. Well, I'll be back to tell you a lot more about in the new movie in a figure of Toy Story 4, until then Catch You Later. * (Safe by Westlife) Promo 2 *(Shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) *Announcer: Coming only to theaters May 2019 *Debbie: (Screams) *Bradley Steven Perry: The last time You saw The Dolphin of the Ocean on Heathcliff home video. Here's where we left off. *(Cuts to beach) *Bradley Steven Perry: Hi, I'm Bradley. *Blake Michael: And I'm Blake. *Bradley Steven Perry: You Know Me from Good Charlie on Disney Channel. *Blake Michael: And You know me from Dog with a Blog. So What are we doing here in the beach? I'm going to take you behind-the-scene ocean of the newest animated film The Dolphin of the Ocean which will be in theaters this summer. *(We see Danny's mother) *Bradley Steven Perry: Last time I told you how Danny was born to King and queen of the Dolphins. *Kathy: My Little Danny. *Bradley Steven Perry: And with the help from his friends to learn to rule to the ocean *Blake Michael: But then a strange animal appeared *(We see Jaws) *Bradley Steven Perry: The villain Jaws was in the ocean *Jaws: Idiots. I'm surronded by Idiots. *Bradley Steven Perry: Well, Not just a shark. *(Cuts to recording booth) *Debbie: I was swimming. A seagull saw me. Then a whole of them, They go caw caw caw. And Then I was saved by a handsome prince *Blake Michael: As You can see. This movie got rhythm that's denifiely nice. *(Cuts to recording studio; Sound of Contact play instruments) *Bradley Steven Perry: Want to know who invites the rhythm. *Blake Michael: Rock band Sound of Contact. We're in the hollywood recording studios that refers working on the songs for The Dolphin of the Ocean. *(Joseph Williams conducted The Dolphin of the Ocean) *Bradley Steven Perry: Joseph Williams has got the most amazing music. *Simon Collins: These are all sound effect of partly for one of the songs in the movie Just Jump in The Line *Samuel: Hello. *Kelly Nordstrom: They start playing it and jam it. *Chloe: Let me hear it. *Matt Dorsey: People hear all the sound effects in together with the picture of them jamming the music. *Simon Collins: (Singing Just Jump in the Line) *Blake Michael: And then another cool song, Love and Heart. Danny and Debbie fall in love in each other. *(Sound of Contact performed Love and Heart) *Bradley Steven Perry: And what he learns that sharks can't be trusted. *Jaws: (Roaring) *Danny: It's all my fault. *Blake Michael: Can Danny rescue Debbie? *(Cuts to storyboard) *Sharks: (Laughing) *Debbie: Daniel. *Blake Michael: And can his kingdom be saved? *(Cuts to rough animation) *Samuel: That sounded like Danny. He sounded like he was in trouble. *(Jordy Ranft did storyboards for the film) *(Cuts to recording booth; Tobey Maguire voices Samuel) *Samuel: I'm telling you. The Sharks are going to kill him. *Barracuda: (Roaring) *Chloe: Are you sure about it? *Don Hahn grabs the papers for Joseph Williams. *Bradley Steven Perry: This summer. Make sure you catch some rock and rhythms of the Disney's new The Dolphin of the Ocean. *Blake Michael: And You can catch us on Disney Channel with all movie surfers. *Blake Michael and Bradley Steven Perry: Thanks for Watching. *(Safe by Westlife) Trailer 1 *(Shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) *The Ocean makes the wave *Kathy has her baby behind her back *Nigel: He's got your eyes *(Here I Am by Sound of Contact) *Kathy: My little Danny. *Danny swam to his mother *(Growing Up by Sound of Contact) *Chloe: I think we lost 'em *Danny: We're the geniuses *Chloe: It was my idea. *Danny: Whoa *Samuel: Hey, Get off me. *Samuel: I wonder There's a Stranger in there. *Bonzo: Get them. *Danny jumps out of the water from a child to an adult *Seagull flies at Debbie. *Debbie was saved by Danny *Debbie: I was saved by a handsome prince. *Danny swam to Debbie *Debbie: It's my mother's crown *Danny fought off a barracuda *Danny was a king *Announcer: Walt Disney Pictures Presents. The Dolphin of the Ocean. Coming to theaters May 17th, 2019. Trailer 2 *Announcer: On May 17. A true story As You only imagined. *The Ocean makes a wave. *Barracuda: (Roaring) *Kathy: Hold on, Sweetie. *Bonzo, Gego and Anchor: (Laughing) *Kathy: Danny. Grab my flipper. *Barracuda stroke her *Danny: You murderer. *Danny tries to move his mother's body *Announcer: Walt Disney Pictures Presents. The Dolphin of the Ocean. Coming to theaters May 17th, 2019. Video Trailer *(Shows Walt Disney Studios Home Video) *Announcer: Walt Disney Pictures Presents *Kathy has a baby behind her. *Nigel: He's got your eyes *Kathy: We should call you, Danny. *Danny swam to his mother *Kathy: Let me tell you that Me and my mother talk about it. *Danny: (Panting) *(Growing Up by Sound of Contact) *Chloe: I think we lost 'em. *Danny: We're the geniuses. *Danny: Whoa. *Samuel: I wonder There's a stranger in there. *Sharks chase them. *Danny jumps out of water *Seagulls: (Cawing) *Debbie was saved by Danny *Debbie: I was saved by a handsome prince *Danny swam to Debbie *Debbie: It was my mother's crown *Danny fought off a barracuda *Announcer: The Dolphin of the Ocean. Coming to Video and DVD January 7, 2020. Category:Trailer Transcripts